10 TyKa Dates
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 10 Dates community at LiveJournal. Claim: seme-Tyson Granger x uke-Kai Hiwatari.  A couple of the chapters will have an 'M' rating and advanced warnings will be given.


Document Opened: 10/18/2010, 11:58pm.

Authors Note:  
For the 10 Dates community over at LiveJournal.  
Pairing: Tyson Granger x Kai Hiwatari. (As _always_, uke-Kai!)

Theme/Prompt: No.1. First.

Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns Beyblade. I own my fics.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Awkwardness, anxiousness and nervousness with tinges of excitement have successfully formed a ball that has since settled in the pit of his stomach, making it feel heavier than what it really is.

It does nothing to help his mindset while he skeptically eyed his appearance once again in the full length mirror in his room. Wearing casual black shoes, dark blue jeans, a dark ocean blue dress shirt(which he decided against tucking in his jeans) with black buttons and a single small silver hoop earring in his left ear. For the occasion he didn't bother with applying his blue fins. However it's something he is very much reconsidering as he knows Tyson has never seen him without them; yet, warpaint on a date seemed inappropriate, even to him. It's strange since he's not sure if it's his imagination or the mirror but without the paint on his face, his eyes look just a tiny bit larger. The dual haired teen feels oddly _bare_ without them the more he studies his reflection.

"You look _fine_."

Kai turned his attention away from the mirror to look over at the blond sitting on the edge of his bed. Spencer was looking at him amused with his arms crossed.

The older blader was indeed amused at the glare he was getting from the younger. After all, they'd only have one chance to see someone after awhile they had eventually deemed a little brother, well older to Ian, go off on a first date.

Holding back a sigh, he redirected his gaze elsewhere. "What if he doesn't show?" He questioned while looking at the digital clock on his night-stand.

"Oh, he arrived fifteen minutes ago." Spencer answered casually, knowing that Tala and Bryan had been having their fun interrogating Tyson and laying down a few _select_ rules while he had been in here assuring that the dual blunette didn't back out for some reason or another.

Had he been dumber or perhaps felt braver than he would have laughed at the comically angry expression on Kai's face. However, he knew better and simply followed the younger blader out of his room.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tyson was sure he paled in color at least three shades by now. He swallowed a lump in the back of his throat as the other two Russians continued very casually. "And _that_ is number one hundred and fifty-three of how the spork can used as a weapon." Tala spoke off handedly and turned to Bryan as if speaking about various ways to cause pain _with a spork_ was the most natural thing in the world.

For a second he dared to glance past Bryan who was in front of him on the left and saw Ian sitting on the cream white love-seat, reading a book that had a Russian title and for some reason he didn't even want to know, was also holding a spork in his right hand. After catching sight of Ian giving him a brief yet evil look, he immediately went back to looking between the two older Russians.

Not a moment later, everyone's attention is redirected to the left side of the apartment hearing a bedroom door open and slam shut.

Kai walked in sight and stopped abruptly seeing Tyson. Any words he was about to say promptly fall dead as he and the blunette lock gazes from across the room. Neither saying anything. Tyson was wearing a red shirt like his own only loosely tucked into his dark grey jeans and the sleeves were rolled up a few inches and the top button was left undone. His hair is still in a low ponytail but he wasn't wearing his usual cap. For the moment his only coherent thought was that Tyson looked _hot_.

If not for the fact the Blitzkrieg boys were all present and the list of painful things that could be done with a spork that Tala and Bryan had told him about, odds were _very_ high he would have just jumped Kai on the spot. Then again, if he even tried to jump him or kiss him before he was ready than Kai himself would probably pummel him senseless. Still, all he can think while looking at the dual haired blader is _wow_.

Spencer stopped behind Kai and looked down at him and then at his team-mates who had done the same to Tyson.

Tala nods at Spencer who does the same and the red head proceeds to smile a wolf like grin and slaps the world champion on the back. "Well, I guess it's time for you two to get going then." He speaks as he and Spencer usher the two to the door.

After all but shoving the two teens out the door, Tala is quick to lean down to Tyson's level. "_Remember our chat._" He whispers and stands quickly seeing as Kai is looking at him funny having not heard what he said to make Tyson go a shade paler.

"You kids have fun now." Spencer tells them teasingly before he closes the door and locks it.

Tyson looks at Kai who was staring at his door. "I think I've just been kicked out of my own apartment." He spoke almost blankly taking in everything that had just happened.

"Heh, well I guess we should get going though." The blunette spoke with a bit of sheepishness to his voice. Like Kai, this was his first date as well and even now he was barely hiding his nervousness. Just wanting the rest of the night to go at least _somewhat smoothly_.

As the two walk down the hallway to the elevator, Tyson can't help but take in Kai's appearance once more. "You look _good_." He's quick to look ahead while speaking, not sure how Kai would feel if he caught him just staring at him.

After stuffing his in his pockets, a slight smirk appears on his face. "You too."

Meanwhile inside _Kai's apartment_:

After hearing the pairs footsteps grow farther away, Spencer and Tala leave their spots at the door and Bryan eyes Tala for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "Can all of that _really_ be done with a spork?" Tala had told him earlier to go along with what he said and of course he did. Seeing the look on Tyson's face had been worth it.

The red head shrugged. "Who knows. It got the point across though."

"True."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later, he unlocked the door to his apartment, absently closing it and locking it behind him and walks straight to his room completely ignoring the other sleeping Russians, who evidently decided to crash at his place for the night, and walks right in his room and after closing the door. Leans up against it and slides down to the ground. Still processing the whole night.

It seems he and Tyson were expecting _something_ to go wrong at some point but surprisingly enough, it went without a hitch. Which feels strange all by itself considering his luck with other aspects of his life.

The evening started off nice enough, it was a warm evening but a passing breeze balanced it out. Probably from his own nervousness but Tyson managed to talk enough for two people; though despite being a person of a few words, he did at least respond a bit more than usual.

Even the restaurant had a relaxing atmosphere. The dining area was dimmed considerably and on each table was a single candle set inside of a clear round glass candle-holder. The colors of the candles varied between red and white, they had gotten a white one.

One of the things that _had_ surprised him was the fact Tyson actually used the silverware instead of his hands and ate like a person with manners. He refrained from saying anything teasing about it since it was their first date and he didn't want to ruin it.

After dinner they left for a walk through the park. The sun had already set and the stars were prominent in the sky. They spent over an hour there, walking through the park and sitting on one of the many benches gazing up at the night sky.

It was a little after ten before either realized how late it had gotten and despite his insistence that he would be fine by himself, Tyson insisted on at least walking him back to the lobby of his apartment building.

Around half an hour later they were both in the building and the elevator that will take him to his floor has arrived. With a bit of hesitance the dual haired teen stepped into the elevator. An actual small smile is on his face and looked the the navy haired teen. "I had a good time. Thanks."

Almost as soon as the words were spoken a grin spread across Tyson's face and what he did next was something that Kai was positive he would never forget in his entire life.

Seeing as it had already been a good few seconds since he stepped into the elevator, it would be closing soon so Tyson acted quickly and stepped forward, grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward enough so he was able to kiss his left cheek before whispering. "_Me too_." and swiftly let go of him in time to move back as the doors to the machine closed.

And now, here he was, still sitting on the floor, gently touching the place on his cheek where Tyson had kissed him. At the time when Tyson had grabbed his wrist he was very much confused but that abruptly changed when the blunette came so close in his personal space that if it had been anyone else, he would've had no second thoughts about knocking them out. But when Tyson kissed the side of his face, his heart leapt into his throat and even now, the strange fluttery feeling he had experiencing had only just begun to calm down enough so he could move in a non-dazed state.

Slowly standing, he began to cover the short distance to his bathroom so he could get ready for sleep. All the while a contented smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Knowing that earlier while they were star gazing, they had made plans for another date next week.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I think this was longer than intended. But I'm trying to make my stuff a bit longer so it's all good.

There will be allusions and flashbacks to stuff that happened during their first date but I just couldn't write it without it being long and dull. That and I honestly think Tyson is cheeky enough to pull what he had at the elevator. Might be just me.

Random Note: For those of you looking to style your hair like Sailor Moon's, it's called Odango, I'm even wearing my hair like that right now only with the hanging hair in a braid, don't bother with YouTube as everyone there is over complicating things. Here's a link to the right way to do it and easier to.

saveoursailors .org/ odango/ odango

Done: 10/20/2010, 09:38-39am.(I am going to sleep after getting this submitted to the 10 Dates community.)


End file.
